


X-Men or Avengers

by Lexitennant2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexitennant2/pseuds/Lexitennant2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet Xavier is a proud mutant who is currently broke and sharing a flat with Darcy and Jane. Being a relative of Charles Xavier means being an X-men and Violet just wants a normal life. She gets a job as Tony Stark's PA and even though that isn't exactly normal she's happy,she's falling in love with Ironman, and helps save the planet more than once because her mutation can't seem to leave her alone.. Oh, and a giant bunny seems to be fixated on her.</p><p>Updated every I don't even know</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated every idk

"You're going to work where?!" Jane asked, her eyebrows raising high.

"Why are you so shocked?" Violet asked.

Jane opened her mouth but Darcy interrupted her. "I applied there before. They turned me down." She said with a pout.

Jane closed her mouth and smirked. "That's because they looked through your background." She said. Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Its not like I've done anything that bad." Darcy said with a huff.

"Let's see, you've threatened multiple people with putting them in the fryer at your first job, you hit Thor with a car, you're drunk more than sober - and I doubt Pepper wants a drunk supervising another drunk- and then there was that incident with Claude." Violet ticked off everything with her finger. "There's way more where that came from." She said.

Darcy glared and landed lazily on the leather couch. "It's not my fault he ran into my taser...he ran into my taser ten times." She said. "Now you're quoting "Chicago" great." Jane said turning her attention back to Violet.

"It'd be different if you tasered Tony Stark." Violet said getting down on the floor to search for the remote. Jane started tapping her foot impatiently and Violet looked up at her with a sigh. 

"Jane, you know I really need a job. Its bad enough you had to pay my rent for two months." She said bringing a hand to her temples. She rubbed them, already knowing Jane's expression had turned to one of pity.

"I know its just. You wouldn't want to work at Baskin Robbins?" Jane asked with a little whine. Violet looked up at her with a mock glare. "Scott already did that. I need an original job." Violet said standing up.

"Half of New York's women have done that "original" job." Darcy said.

"Except you." Violet said smirking. She turned to go to her room, narrowly dodging the throw pillow Darcy had thrown at her.

Her interview was in half an hour and hopefully she would get the job. She didn't want to have to get in by pulling strings, so Pepper hadn't mentioned to Tony that Violet was a friend of Thor and Jane.

Pulling on a set of black tights, Violet turned on her music and Joel Adams filled the air. She stepped into her blue dress and pulled it up, slipping her arms through the straps. It was a thick strapped blue wrap dress with a low back. She grabbed her black blazer that went to her elbows and slipped it on.

She cursed when she couldn't find her heels. She was sure they'd been by her dresser last night.

Sighing she put on a gold clasp bracelet and brushed her brown hair quickly. She walked into the living room again to see Darcy munching on some chips and Jane leaning against the kitchen island on the phone.

"Have you see my heels?" Violet whisper shouted to Darcy. Said woman raised an eyebrow and pointed towards Jane.

At that moment Jane hung up and turned to see Violet glaring at her. She smiled sheepishly. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"My heels." Violet said putting a hand on her hip.

Jane sighed and pointed to under the couch. "Beyond petty." Violet said snatching her black strap backs and putting them on. "I'm sorry but...you can't look to good, he'll hire you right on the spot." Jane said. Violet looked at her astonished. "Stay out of this Jane. He's not some monster that's going to fuck me the minute he sees me." Violet huffed. She waved good-bye to Darcy and glared at Jane one last time.

"I just want you to be safe!" Jane called as Violet closed the door.

"I'm not five years old." She thought bitterly to herself before heading down to the parking garage to get her 1970 black Plymouth barracuda hemi. Her father was a classic car collector and when he'd died, she was given his collection.

While the rest of the cars were in storage, she'd become attached to the 'cuda and used it as her personal car. 

Her phone binged with a text and Violet dug through her purse to pull out her phone. Pepper had texted her.

 

**Pepe**

Sorry but Tony's going to be late.

 

**Me**

I wouldn't expect anything less lol.

 

**Pepe**

You know where my office is, swing on up first then I'll take you to the interview room.

 

**Me**

Sure thing, be there in 20.

 

Violet turned off her phone and turned on the radio, got into gear and drove off to Stark Tower. 


	2. Chapter 2

Stark Towers was taller than Violet could remember.

The last time she'd been here, it'd been a month ago at one of the gala's. Pepper let her attend as long as Violet could help with the clean up afterward. Tony had left with two blondes that night...not like Violet had been watching him all night, her heart in her throat. 

She swallowed her last batch of nerves and walked in. 

Beelining for the elevator, waving to Happy -who knew her pretty well from various dinners she'd had with Pepper and him- and he waved back.

She texted Pepper that she was coming up and pressed the elevator button. She stepped in and the doors slid shut smoothly. A males voice came through a speaker and Violet assumed it was the AI JARVIS she'd heard about.

"Good morning Miss. Pepper has told me to tell you she will be in her office shortly and she'd like you to wait there." JARVIS said.

Violet told him "thank you", and the elevator started moving. 

It opened on the twelfth floor and Violet brushed imaginary lint of her skirt, already self conscious.

The entire hall was white, the floors vacuumed within an inch of its life, and entirely silent. She walked to the first door on the left and opened it. Pepper's office was as immaculate as always and she collapsed into the lush brown guest chair.

She checked her phone and texted Darcy about what she should make for dinner.

Darcy immediately replied with "something spicy".

She heard the door opening behind her and she stood up and turned, her arms open to embrace Pepper in a hug.

"Pepper, darling, I need you to cancel my 3:00 app-." the man that was definitely not Pepper said before he realized Violet was frozen with her arms open for a hug.

"You're not Pepper."

"I'm not." Wow good response there, she thought to herself lowering her arms.

Tony Stark raised an eyebrow before looking her over. He stuck his hand out and smiled the same smile she'd always seen on TV.

"Tony Stark at your service, and you are?" He asked.

"Violet Xavier. I'm here for an interview." She said taking his hand. His grip was firm and when she retracted her hand she saw some grease on it but she didn't mention it. 

His eyes widened at the mention of Xavier and Violet figured that she had imagined it because it was so quick.

"Ahh. You're the new PA Pepper mentioned. Shouldn't you be in room...three I think?" He said.

"Pep- Ms. Potts said it was ok to wait here." She said remembering her plan to remain no "pulling strings" but so far that didn't seem to be working as he regarded her suspiciously.

"You and Pepper close? She doesn't let a lot of people in her office." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Cats out of the bag now huh?

"I'm a friend of hers." She said.

He nodded once before walking around her. She realized she was tensed and quickly loosened, turning to watch him sit in Pepper's desk chair.

He motioned for her to sit and she did, folding her skirt under her.

"Alright let's get this over with. Age?"

"25."

"Work experience. Places you've worked how long and such."

"Waitress for 6 years at Hooters and a small cafe down on main,and a temp job at Daily Gazette for 5 months. I have papers with me if you'd like to see them?"

He nodded his head and Violet pulled the folded papers out of her purse and handed it to him. Ignoring how his hand touched hers briefly. 

He looked over them quickly before putting them on Pepper's desk.

" How good's your coffee?"

"Decent." She really didn't know how to answer that. When she made coffee she used pre-ground beans and poured a ton of creamer in. 

He made a face and shrugged. "You're honest at least. Favorite band?"

She bit her lip and thought, not noticing Tony staring at her lips as she did. "Black Sabbath and AC/DC are a tie." She said. His eyes lit up at and he leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk, resting his chin in his hand.

"Favorite song from both bands?"

"`Sympathy For The Devil’and maybe`Shoot To Thrill’?”

He nodded again, a grin stretching across his face.

“Well you’re hired.” He said and she looked at him shocked. 

“Work starts tomorrow, 8am to 6pm, JARVIS will send an email tonight about more details.” He said.

“Now where's Pepper?”

"I'm right here.” Pepper stood with her arms crossed in the doorway. “And what do you think you’re doing?”

“Interviewing, Violet here has the job.” He stood abruptly and walked to the door . Pepper gave him a look before sighing and moving to let him through.

“Thank you Mr.Stark!” Violet called after him.

He popped his head back in and flashed another smile. 

“Mr.Stark was my father, please call me Tony.” He disappeared from sight and Violet jumped up.

Pepper rolled her eyes while Violet did her happy dance. 

Violet stopped dancing to hug Pepper tightly. Pepper smiled slightly and hugged her back.

“Welcome to Stark Industries."


	3. Chapter 3

Violet sped up, weaving through the crowd. Her drink surprisingly not spilling.

It was later that same day and Pepper, Darcy, and Jane had decided Violet needed a night out to celebrate. She had insisted at first not to because she had work tomorrow but Darcy's whining finally won over.

"I'm thinking the one in the khakis." Jane said as Violet slipped into the seat next to her in the booth.

"Khakis?" Darcy said making a gagging motion. "Just because he's cute, doesn't mean you should go anywhere near him. His fashion sense is weirdo alert number two." Darcy said licking the salt of her martini.

Pepper raised an eyebrow . "What's reason number one?"

Darcy motioned to Violet. "He's been staring at Vi for the last half hour." She then pointed at a corner booth where two men were sitting. Jane slapped Darcy's wrist, saying "it was rude to point", and Violet turned in her seat to look.

The two men didn't seem any older than her. One had olive green khakis, a dark purple shirt under an unbuttoned black shirt. The man next to him had weird sunglasses on was dressed rather preppy. She made eye contact with khakis and it was instant recognition .

"Why were they here now?" she thought to herself. Kurt Wagner. A mutant. She recognized the unruly shoulder length black hair, the black eyes. The watch on his wrist was the manipulator that let him appear..normal. He was essentially dark blue with a tail.

"Hey are you okay? want us to go over there and kick their ass?" Darcy asked pinching Violet's wrist. 

"I'll be fine." Nervously she returned her attention to her drink and sipped it slowly, avoiding her friends questioning gaze.

There were many possibilities why Kurt could be here. He was probably just drinking with his buddy nothing more nothing less. She snuck peaks out of the corner of her eye at the two. Now that she stared at his companion, she saw it was Scott Summers. They'd never really talked but she remembered he was Alex's brother and was referenced to as Cyclops.

"Should we order dessert?" Pepper asked pulling out a lamented desert menu from behind the container holding salt, pepper, sugar, and ketchup.

"Hell ya." Darcy said leaning over Pepper's shoulder to get a better view. 

"Let me first go to the bathroom." Violet started to stand up but Jane gripped her arm. They exchanged a look and Violet just shook her head. "I'll be back in five."

With that she began walking to the back of the bar. She could see Kurt leaving his booth and she swore under her breath.

She paused at the bathroom before making a right and going out the side door that led to the outdoor seating. No one was there and she sat down at the nearest table. 

She hadn't dressed for the weather and her body was becoming covered in goosebumps. "Note to self, don't just wear a maxi dress when it 52 degrees" she thought to herself. 

The door squeaked open and Kurt walked out looking uncertainty. 

Violet stood up and embraced him, crushing his 5'9 frame against her. He turned off his manipulator and hugged her back, his soft blue fur tickiling her nose as she buried her head into his neck.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her voice muffled. Kurt just sighed and hugged her harder. 

"Charles really needs your help." She stiffened at the name, pulling away slightly. "Please Violet, zis is somezing ve need all the mutants to help vith." Kurt said, his accent appearing. When he'd first come to America, his German had been so thick you could cut it with a knife, now a day's his american accent was flawless unless he got emotional.

"Kurt I told you before, I'm not going there. I'm trying to live a normal life." She pulled away completely and sank back into the seat. Kurt cleared his throat and sat in the chair opposite.

"I know zhat, but Magneto has gotten worse. He has a secret veapon he vants to use." He said clearing his throat again. 

"That's what he always says and you guys always end up beating them. I got a job today, I'm working as an assistant for Tony Stark." Violet said and Kurt furrowed his brows.

"You are with the Avengers? You vould help zhem over us?" He said his voice rising. 

Violet grasped his hand and shook her head furiously. "I'm not with the Avengers. I am Tony Stark's personal assistant, not Ironman's." She tightened her hold on his fingers. 

"Please, on the behalf of everyone I am begging you." He said leaning forwards onto the table. Violet didn't know what to do.

She'd promised she would never become an X-men. She would never use her powers, seeing how it had changed her friends lives so much, how her friends could never have a normal life. Even being associated to magic or powers changed people. It did to Darcy and Jane. Not badly but there was no longer a shy Darcy clinging to Violet's arm.

She bit her lip and nodded slightly. "I'll think about it Kurt." 

"We don't have--."

"I said I'll think about it." her tone dropping. Kurt glared at her before sighing. "Fine." He said gruffly. They sat in silence for a bit. 

"I'd better get going. I'm supposed to be in the bathroom." She stood up slowly, her hand still in Kurt's fuzzy warm one. 

He pressed the button on his watch and he was back to the pale skin Kurt free of no tail and paws.

They stepped back inside, Violet thankful for the heat.

"I'll call you just...give me a few days. This is just so much and..." She cut herself off and hugged Kurt one last time. 

He pulled away and walked back to Scott, his head low.

Violet pursed her lips and walked back to the booth.

"Oooh so tell us how it went." Darcy said the minute Violet sat down. "We saw you and khakis head out for a bit, bathroom my ass." Darcy smirked.

Violet bit her lip and looked behind her again to see Kurt and Scott leaving. Scott caught her eye and she was glad they were in public because it felt like he'd whip the glasses off and burn right through her.

"Just...an old friend of mine. I guess the recognizing thing didn't click til he came to talk to me in the hall." She said shrugging it off. Darcy started making kissy noises and Pepper slapped her shoulder laughing. 

Jane nudged her and Violet and forced a laugh. 

The four of them continued the rest of the evening as if nothing had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Working for Tony Stark was a blessing and a curse. Some days it was a breeze. Some day Violet would happily throw herself out a window.

Her first day of work went pretty well. Tony only asked for a coffee- black- before staying in his office the whole time. The second day she had to help Pepper drag him to a meeting which wasn't that bad. Third day the office got blown up by someone calling himself Dr.Doom. Fourth day she had to help Pepper drag Tony to two meetings and days Five, Six, and Seven had to deal with robotic monkeys, a Hulk, and a strange pink bunny left on Violet's desk.

Violet stared at the bunny, her brows furrowed. There was no card or tag saying who it was from or who it was for. She lifted it up and sighed, leaning against the desk. Maybe she could ask JARVIS for security footage to see who had left it there. 

The elevator pinged and Tony stepped out. He gave her a sheepish smile, aware he was 3 hours late.

She sighed and opened the top drawer of the desk and placed the bunny inside, closing it with her hip.

"Good morning Tony, Pepper wanted me to remind you that you have a meeting at four and, I quote, 'You better eat today or no lab.'" 

"Not another meeting." He whined slumping his shoulders dramatically. "You know what Violet, we're getting out of here." he drawled, placing a hand on her lower back to steer her to the elevator.

"JARVIS cancel the meeting and please tell Pepper I've eaten today. Say some kind of food that's healthy but not to healthy tor she'll get suspicious." 

"I don't think alcohol is food sir." The AI replied dryly.

"JARVIS I'm shocked. It's one of the food groups."

"Of course sir, how could I have forgotten." JARVIS sarcastically said.

"I should not have given him a personality. It's like having a second Pepper most times." Tony sighed.

They both stepped into the elevator and Tony pressed a blank button. The button turned red then green and the elevator began moving. "It's blood activated, I just put in someone's blood through a scanner in my lab, hook it up to the mainframe so when your finger gets scanned up here you're all set to go." Tony paused and looked at Violet. "...actually." He dug inside his pocket and pulled out a small circular device, he grabbed Violet's finger and pricked her. Violet withdrew her finger and sucked on it to stop the blood, murmuring an "ow".

"There we go, blood's being transferred to the lab as we speak. If you're going to be my assistant you're going to need access to my things. I'll give you the penthouse tour later." He proceeded to pull out a his phone from his jean pocket and glared at it. "Damn thing died again, I swear I'm inventing my own iphone that dies at 0% instead of 20%." 

"Um, Tony..what are we doing?" 

"We're going to have lunch." 

The elevator pinged and stopped. The doors slid open into a long hallway with a metal door at the end. Tony briskly walked out of it, pulling Violet by her hand. "Allon-sy!" He said practically running. She shot him a confused face. "You've never seen Doctor Who? What a bummer."He said frowning, before stopping in front of the doors, Violet nearly colliding into him. 

He typed in a code and the door slid into the wall.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Tony said. A robotic claw arm approached them on a stand with motorized wheels. It made a low chirping sound and swung its arm anxiously....how in the world could Violet tell it was anxious?

"That's Dum-E and over there." Tony pointed to an almost identical version of Dum-E." Is U." 

U made a high pitched whirring sound of excitement at his name. "They help around the lab..well, help destroy it at least, that's a sort of help." Tony said running a hand through his hair nervously. 

"JARVIS where did I put the keys to the Audi?" Tony asked heading over to a long workbench covered in papers, leaving Violet to gawk at the place. 

It was pretty large, the walls and floors made of metal. Their were wires crisscrossing on the floors and rows of workbenches. Paper stacks were everywhere along with various tools, junk food wrappers, and half finished projects. Tables not covered with that, were covered in computers and other devices Violet couldn't name. Still the place had a clean and organized vibe. 

Tony appeared with a set of key's he twirled with his finger. "Let's go Miss Xavier." He ignored or didn't see Violet flinch at the name, so he began talking about what they were going to do.

"Pepper is always hounding me to work,work,work. I think I deserve a break every once and while. Especially what will all this crazy Avengers stuff. Vision almost vaporized me the day before yesterday, trying to destroy a monkey...Hulk got attached to one of them, called it Steve. Cap in turn was not happy." he chuckled.

"Now, how do you feel about Italian?" He asked and led her to a set of elevator's Violet hadn't noticed when she first walked in. He choose the left one and they entered.

The elevator began moving without Tony pressing or saying anything. "I know this little place with the best Eggplant Parmesan you'll ever taste." He said kissing his fingertips for emphasize. "Unless you'd prefer something else? Thai, Indian, Polish, Scandinavian, Chinese, French-." 

Violet waved a hand to cut him off. "Italian would be fine." She said.

He nodded and the elevators opened to an underground garage. Cars and Cars lined the lot...and was that a jet? "How the hell did he even get that out of there." she thought.

"This, this is incredible." She marveled, heading towards a black Mercedes-Benz AMG S.

"You're a fan of cars?" Tony asked his eyes lighting up. 

"Yeah, my dad was a huge car buff. He left fifteen to me in his will." She said smiling wildly. "They're all in storage except for my 1970 Plymouth Barracuda Hemi, I drive that everywhere." 

Tony placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Her face immediately flushed. "There's this car show in Chicago next week, would you want to go?" 

Violet nodded excitedly. "I'd love to." She said not minding at all that instead of removing his arm, he moved it to her waist and began leading her to a silver blue Audi S8.

"Now, since our theme is Italian we have to get gelato, no exceptions." Tony exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Monday night and Violet was waiting at her desk for Pepper.Tony had left for his penthouse and there was only a faint humming coming from the computers. Violet pulled out the rabbit from her desk drawer, thinking she should just take it home and maybe give it to one of those toy drives.

She grasped the bunny firmly in her hands, ignoring how strangely warm it was and its prickly fur.She resisted the urge to throw it in the trash. It'd be rude after all.

The elevator dinged and Pepper stood there, slumped over. Violet hurried over and pressed the ground floor, shooting her friend a worried glance.

"Another hard day at the office?" Violet asked unzipping her purse to put the bunny inside it. 

"You wouldn't believe." Pepper muttered, pulling the hair tie out of her hair and putting it around her wrist. "Sometimes I wish I was in your position again." Pepper sighed and leaned her body against Violet's. "It was so much easier. Back then I only had to babysit Tony, now I have to babysit Tony, do most of his work since I'm CEO, and have to deal with asshole old men that can't handle a woman in power."

"Sorry Pepe." Violet said with a smirk. Pepper glared at her and elbowed Violet's rib. "Say that again and I'll have you on the floor." She hissed.

"Kinky." Violet doubled over with laughter, Pepper blushing. 

They reached the lobby of the building quickly. "Are you going to have dinner with Darcy and I? Thor and Jane went on a date." Violet leaned against the door to her car as Pepper shook her head.

"I've got to finalize some reports and sign...." Pepper cut herself off and frowned. "Actually I'll have dinner with you.Can I also just..crash at your place?" Pepper asked.

Violet gave her a sympathizing smile and nodded. "Sure thing Pepe."

"I swear to god." Pepper hissed heading to the passenger side of the car. "I'll just carpool to work with you tomorrow." Pepper replied to the questioning gaze Violet was giving pepper's blue Fiat.

They both got in the car and they drove in silence, the windows down, the cool night breeze whipping their hair around.

"It just gets so lonely sometimes." Pepper quietly said leaning her had against the window. Violet did't say anything - didn't need to- she and Pepper understood each other well enough. Even though Pepper had Happy and Violet had her friends, she knew that Happy worked most nights and her friends were unpredictable with staying home. She just pressed the gas pedal down farther and changed the subject to what they should have for dinner.

\-----

Violet opened the door, nearly getting tackled by Darcy. "You don't know how boring it is left here all alone." Darcy whined shifting her attention to Pepper when Violet moved away from her.  
Darcy wrapped her lanky arms around Pepper's neck and hung there as Pepper closed and locked the door. "Hello to you too." Pepper said to Darcy. 

Darcy still clung on as Pepper stepped out of her shoes and walked over to the kitchen. Darcy let go to sit on her favorite stool - a bright green one from an antique shop - before slumping her upper body on the kitchen island. "I'm soooo hungry." Darcy whimpered giving Violet her rendition of "puppy dog eyes."

Violet just sighed and began heading to her bedroom. "I'm going to change first." She called back to them.

A few miunutes later she was pulling ingredients out of the cupboards and fridge. Darcy was watching her like a hawk. "I'm going to make stir-fry, simple, easy, delicious." She smiled as Darcy made a sound of approval.

Twenty minutes later,two girls were in the living room. Darcy was on the ottoman whining about "Violet needing to hurry up and serve the food", while Pepper was looking through the DVD selection. Violet was getting tongs to transfer the food to plates when Pepper's phone started ringing.

"Is that...'I'm to sexy for my shirt'..?" Darcy asked raising an eyebrow as the familiar Shrek song filled the air. Pepper grimaced and answered the call, moving away from the DVD's her stance tense.

"What'd you do this time?" She sighed into the phone. There was a pause as Pepper listened to the other end before her posture relaxed. "I'm not at home Tony I'm with Darcy and Violet...yes, we were about to eat...no..TONY!" She shouted into the phone. "Hello?...Tony, hello?" She let out an exasperated sigh and threw her phone down on the couch. 

Violet finished putting the food on the plates and brought all three over- one in each hand and one balanced in the crook of her arm- and set them on the table. Darcy lunged for it and started eating immediately.

"What's wrong with Tony?" Violet asked. 

"He's being the usual Tony. He's....you know he has issues right?" Pepper asked quietly. Violet nodded, urging her friend to continue. "He just called and....he needs me Violet. I think he fell asleep early and had another nightmare and...now he doesn't want me coming over cause he doesn't want me to worry and urgh!" Pepper said putting on her suit jacket. Violet clapsed her arm and stopped her.

"Tony's right." She said and waved of Pepper's look of anger and disbelief. "He's right that YOU shouldn't go, you deserve a break. I'll go, he promised me a tour of his penthouse anyway." Violet said steering Pepper back to the table. "I'll steal something at Tony's, the hoover over there can eat my food." 

Darcy gave her the middle finger but reached for the second plate, her plate already done.

"Fine." Pepper mummured, still looking worried. She sat down on the couch and Violet just grabbed her keys and headed out. She was nearly to StarkIndustries when she realized her outfit was a pair of sweats with holes, torn sneakers and a large shirt saying "I'm my own main bitch." She sighed and mentally kicked herself. She had to stop borrowing Darcy's shirt's. 

She kept up a casual conversation with JARVIS as the elevator reached Tony's floor. The entire place was dark until she stepped out of the elevator and the motion sensor lights turned on.

She heard shuffling coming from a hallway to the left and Tony appeared looking slightly pale in a coffee stained 'ZZ Top shirt' and jeans. He squinted at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"You look like a hobo." He said shuffling further into the room, his shoulders hunching in on himself. She set her purse down on a table near the elevator and walked over to him. He was standing looking at the coffee machine. She walked around a cluster of tools on the floor and raised her hands slowly to rest on his shoulders. He flinched slightly but didn't move away.

"Usually Pepper's here." He said absentmindedly grabbing a cup from the sink. A few seconds later the coffee machine was on and the smell of brewing coffee filled the room. "Pepper's eating stir-fry at my house. Sorry to say it's just you and I." Violet said smiling slightly. 

Tony looked over at her and set the cup down. Her grip tightened on his shoulder and he let out a strange whining sound. "I'm not .... I'm fine." He whispered. His actions told differently as he rested his head on her shoulder. She moved her arms to circle shoulders and she rested her head against his. He didn't even need to stoop down that much, even though he was 6'1, Violet was considered tall at 5'8. A good shoulder to lay on with the taller folks. 

"Why don't we go sit on the couch." She said softly after a few moments. He nodded against her shoulder and followed her quietly to the plush couch.

The minute she sat down Tony curled up against her, much like a cat. She threaded her fingers through his hear, glad he could trust her enough to show her his vulnerable side. "Want to tell me about it?" She inquired liking the soft feeling of Tony's hair against her skin.

He remained quiet, his breathing slightly haggard. "It wasn't good." He said finally twisting around til his head was in her lap, his face looking up at her, his body curled inwards towards the couch. Her hand stilled and she bit her lip. "I can guess that Stark." He just remained quiet and she began humming a song under her breath. "Are you humming 'Anarchy In UK'"? Tony asked looking at her, both eyebrows raised.

"You can tell?" She asked embarrassed. "You kinda made that ...guttural "right now"." Tony said smirking. "Sorry, my dad and mom were rock enthusiasts." She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "My early years consisted of Led Zeppelin, Rush, Sex Pistols,Talking Heads, Black Sabbath, AC/DC..I could go on." She chuckled. "I didn't even know I started singing it." She said before an idea came to her.

"Hey, why don't we go for a drive? My dad did that when I was younger." She said shifting to stand up. Tony's head hit the cushion before he bounced up. "JARVIS, turn it off."

JARVIS knew immediately what he meant and the gentle whirring sound of the coffee machine stopped. "You want to drive that Mercedes-Benz?" He asked his tone teasing, his eyes still looked hallow.

"Nope, we're taking one of my cars." And with that she dragged Tony to the elevators.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I updated this so late. My computer crashed and I still have files I need to find.

Violet pulled into the long driveway connected to the storage unit. It was a single brown building with an almost atm like machine to the side of the road to put in the code to access the storage units inside. 

Getting as close to the curb as she could, she typed her code into the panel on the fence that would open the gate. Tony was watching the gate as it shuddered and began opening. She inched the car forward slowly and made a left near the end of the lot.

She stopped when she came across a row of storage units wider than the others. They were all painted a different color than the others, the paint was also fresher. Tony raised an eyebrow as she parked alongside the building. 

They got out of the car and she pulled a set of keys out of her purse. Tony gave her a questioning look. 

"My dad bought this place. He let the original owners stay here and work, didn't even charge them. All he asked was that a small section be used only for his family. That's why everything looks newer and the paint is different." They walked over to a side entrance and she flipped through the keys until she got out one with a green cover on it. She put it into the lock and they stepped inside. Violet fumbled for the light switch and ushered him in. 

"Shit." Tony said blinking as the harsh light brightened up the area. There were nine storage units on either side. Violet walked to the nearest one and typed in a code. There was a click and she squatted down to pull the door up. Inside was a Navy Blue Mustang.

Tony let out a low whistle and watched as she pressed another button to open the door to the outside. She motioned for him to come to the car, and he did, sliding into the passenger seat as soon as she unlocked it.

Violet started the engine and its loud rumbling purr echoed making Tony's eyes brightened more. 

They were on a long stretch of highway, the windows rolled down when Violet spoke.

"My father used to take me on the highway. Every mood or celebration there was a car and stretch of road prepared." She grinned and pulled at the seat belt a little as it dug into her stomach. "This one was for sad days. My dad would take me onto the highway stretch by this one burnt down hotel, it had a lot of curves and he'd speed up on them. I remember being terrified for my life but I'd always end up happier." The silence stretched for a bit.

"What happened to him?" Tony asked and Violet clenched the wheel a bit tighter before releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding. 

"He died in a plane crash two years ago, something was trapped in the propellers when it took off and it didn't puncture anything til halfway through the flight." She paused and flicked her attention to the radio and the road. "He was flying home from a business trip in Kansas and....here we go. I knew the CD's were here." She grinned as she pressed the number six for the CD player. "My dad never really liked technology, CD's over everything else. I used to play this song on repeat, I don't even know why." She shook her head and pressed the seek button til it landed on song number five.

Jimi Hendrix "Voodoo Child" came through the speakers. Violet turned it up and mimed the beginning guitar solo with one hand. Tony shook his head and laughed. 

"I didn't know you were into Hendrix." He laughed as Violet started singing along.

"I told you, my father is a big rock fan. I have this entire album memorized." 

They listened to the rest of the album then White Snake, and Deep Purple. The clock on the dashboard was saying two am when she finally pulled over, the radio turned off for the last ten minutes.

She turned the car off and she took off her seat belt, shifting in her seat so she was facing Tony, her back against the door, her knees drawn up onto the seat. 

Tony gave her a raised eyebrow but unclipped his belt, twisting slightly to face her.

"Is this a thing were you talk first, or should I?" He said grinning slightly, his forehead scrunched in confusion. 

"This is the part of the drive were you tell me what happened in the nightmare." 

Tony blinked and his face closed off, a blank space.

"It wasn't anything that bad." He said, his tone harsh.

"Tony--." She began but he cut her off.

"I'm not going to talk about it. It's got nothing to do with you, I don't need you being a psychiatrist right now, picking apart my dreams. Oh, the middle of your dream was all black? Well that means your daddy beat you,Oh, Oh wait, your dreamed about falling? Your going to be in debt soon." He snarled his hand moving with his words.

Violet stared at him white eyed. She'd never seen him get angry like this, not even when someone named Ross had called. She shrank back a little her eyes trailing every move, her body, like a reflex, was tensed waiting for him to lash out physically. 

"I already have Pepper thank you very much." He twisted back to face forward and Violet didn't know what say or do.

Had it been too early to ask him something...personal ? They had known each other for two weeks only but she didn't expect him to put his defenses on so quickly. 

She twisted slowly in her chair and put on her seat belt. The car stayed deadly silent as she merged back onto the highway.


	7. Chapter 7

OK so last night hadn't gone as Violet had planned. Maybe the fact that Tony wasn't into the whole "opening up" and the fact that Violet was his PA of two weeks should have given her a hint that it wasn't the best idea to ask about his dream.

Pepper had warned her already that Tony wasn't a sharing type of guy. He'd been betrayed and abused by people close to him so he wary about talking about anything personal.

And that nightmare had been very personal. Otherwise Violet was sure he'd be telling her about how a gigantic panda had chased him down main street or something like that. 

Violet hadn't seen hair or hide of Tony the entire day so she focused on refilling paperwork the last PA had neglected and answering calls from organizations. She transferred the calls to Pepper and kept tabs on Tony's office which never opened.

"StarkIndustries." She said and a familiar voice came over the line. "Violet? oh god Violet finally." Her posture stiffened. "Kurt what the hell?!" Her voice raised an octave and she panicked when she heard creaking from Tony's office. 

"You can't call on this line."

"Your phone is off." Kurt's voice hitched. Violet put her mouth closer to the phone. "What happened?"

"I know you said you'd think about it but dammit its been two weeks! Charles needs to talk to you. .He's getting stronger, we had to call in the others for help." Kurt's growled. Violet felt a drop in her stomach. Swallowing thickly she glanced back at the Tony's door.

"He's already injured Kitty badly and who knows how many time Logan has come back." Violet bit back a curse and stood abruptly. She cradled the phone between her shoulder and cheek and grabbed her purse, searching for her keys.

"Please Violet, we need you on this one." She pursed her lips and held the keys in a death grip. "Fine. Send me Blackie." She heard a pleased purr from Kurt before she hung up. She speed dialed Pepper from the phone and gave a quick excuse of "family emergency" and hung up before Pepper could say anything.

She set the phone back so it could charge and slung her purse over her shoulder. She wrote on a post-it note to tell Tony about the emergency before slapping it against his door. She then sprinted down the stairs, because in reality she was faster then the elevator even though Tony had designed it.

 

Her smile widened at the motorcycle waiting in the Stark parking lot. It was sleek and black and had one other occupant on it, a disgruntled looking Kurt. 

He moved back wordlessly, letting Violet get in front. Her hands gripped the bars with familiarity and she gunned the engine, enjoying the air whipping through her hair as the bike sped off.

"Where to?" she called back, hoping the wind carried her voice to him. 

"The Institute!" Kurt shouted in her ears and she forced the motorcycle to go faster. The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters was an hour away and she could sense the urgency coming from Kurt.

Since talking was pointless Violet's thoughts took over. First she would have to apologize to Tony, being around Darcy and Jane had led to a life of no secrets. Hopefully Tony would forgive her and things could continue as they were. 

 

The arrived at the mansion and Violet frowned at the silence that came after she cut the engine. Usually there would be tons of students playing outside or testing their powers, but it was as silent as a tomb. 

"Charles is inside." Kurt said getting off the bike. He pressed his watch and he was blue again. "We'd better hurry." He cast a glance behind him as he tugged Violet by the elbow to the doors.Once inside, Violet winced as Charles tried to get inside her mind. She was always able to tell when his mind was wandering into others...it was part of her "gifts".

She closed off her mind to him but not before giving him the bird. She had really missed this place, she hadn't known how much she craved the wooden floors or the rich aroma of perfumes and dust. This is where it had all happened. From when her parents had found out that she had the mutant gene, that even though Charles Xavier was a distant relative, they shared more in common than Violet had hoped. To the time Bobby had pushed her down the stairs.

Violet was five when she began experiencing her "gifts". She was the "Captain America" of the X-men Logan had said. Her speed, strength, eyesight, hearing, etc had been heightened. She was also a fast learner, learning five new languages in a month. She also had light telepathy, no where near as powerful as Charles and Jean. She could just sense when other telepaths were trying to get into her head or when someone was under mind control. Her parents had not been happy at all and had banished her to the school. There she had a close knit set of friends - Kurt, Kitty, and Remy which seemed like they wouldn't fit together but manage it all the same. Logan and Ororo were her favorite teachers and Charles was her father figure.

She was thirteen when Alex Summers joined. He was loud, funny, and rebellious. He'd grin with glee any chance he got to use his powers and christened himself with the name Havoc. He told her stories of the outside world. Then she had begun longing for it. She hadn't remembered much of the outside world since she'd left it at such a young age but soon she became obsessed with it, sneaking out with Alex every once in a while.

There she had met Darcy, a lonely teenager who had been kicked out of her parents home for being bisexual. They'd struck up a quick friendship and for once Violet had a normal life. She didn't tell Darcy about the school or her powers, just said Alex was a cousin and they were in town for a family reunion. Through Darcy she had met Pepper and Jane. They'd formed a close knit group and soon she was going into the city without Alex who stayed behind to settle Scott in. Charles had not been pleased, especially when she started asking him about going to college with Jane, Pepper and Darcy. 

But the thing with Charles was he'd never pressure her to stay. He believed they all had to follow the path they thought was right for them, and for that she was eternally grateful. She'd gotten a job at a Denny's and breezed through college life. She missed Charles and everyone else but she finally felt like she belonged. She was jealous how Darcy didn't have to worry about powers getting out of control, or Pepper didn't have to be paranoid that Magneto would attack. She was jealous how Jane could just focus on tasks when it was hard for Violet to block out sounds and sights. Smells would overpower her, voices would bombard her ear drums. She managed to self train herself and after 7 years in the city she could pass for normal. Charles had even helped set up a new identity for her when her friends began asking questions.

Logan had been the car obsessed father, the lover of Jimi Hendrix and bad whiskey. Ororo became her mother, a distant woman who was a teacher. Kitty and Kurt became her friends from a remote town in Illinois and Remy had been her first crush. 

Now here she was again, pulling her jacket tighter as they speed walked down the hall to the professors office. 

The door opened before they reached it and Violet was pulled into strong arms as the familiar scent of rain and flowers rushed over her. Ororo's hair tickled her nose slightly as she hugged the taller woman back. Ororo Munroe could be physically described as an Amazonian woman. She was 6'1 with long white hair that matched her dark chocolate skin. She had a powerful aura around her and you could see muscle definition in her legs and arms. It was quite funny when Logan's 5'3 frame and stocky, muscled build tried to kiss her. Those two had been on and off since Violet could remember.

"Welcome back little one." Ororo's said and pulled back slightly to look at Violet. "You have grown." She stated tucking a strand of hair behind Violet's hair. Before Violet could respond Logan pushed past Storm and pulled Violet out of her arms. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to stoop down so he could hug her. It was short and brief and Violet wrinkled her nose at the smell of cigars and whiskey but she was pleased. Logan wasn't one for hugs or sappiness.

"Took you long enough." He grumbled. Ororo smacked him on the back of his head and motioned for Violet to follow her. She did and immediately ran to hug the professor when she entered the room. He let out a chuckle and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hello Violet. I wish you could have come on a happier day." He pulled away and she walked back to the front of the desk to sit next to Kurt. "How's Kitty?" She asked.

"Hank is working on her right now. One of Erik's creations managed to sneak up on her and throw her into a building, we had no time to help her and she was to stunned to use her powers. She has a broken arm and bruised her entire left lower body."

She winced at that and Ororo placed a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing.

"For today Magneto's attacks have been stopped. He has a pattern now. He'll attack vigorously for a few hours and back of for a few days to repeat the same way but with another army. His army is getting stranger I must say. We battled fire breathing turtles today." 

Violet resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Erik was a very creative villain. Dr.Doom only used doombots but Magneto ranged from gigantic blob creatures to snakes with laser eyes. 

"I know how..uncomfortable you are with this situation but we need your help. Kurt has informed me of your job but this is important Violet." She bit her lip and sunk a little lower in her seat.

"If you call my phone I'll answer. Just leave "Blackie" with me and I'll be here in a flash." She waited for Charles response.

"That seems like it would work. I do hope you'll be able to help us and arrive in time. I really appreciate this." Charles said and Kurt appeared behind the professor holding a backpack. "We kept your uniform." He said with a slight grin on his face. She sighed and reached for the bag just as her phone buzzed.

 

**DunkinDarcy**

Why is there a mutherfucking giant pink bear in the kitchen???!!!!!

*pink bunny

 

**Me**

Giant pink bunny?

 

**DunkinDarcy**

Yes it's huge, pink, and looks evil. A gift from the great Stark?

 

**Me**

I promise you I have no idea where that came from?

Maybe Jane left it? Gift from Thor?

 

**DunkinDarcy**

Fine but if I'm eaten by it I'm coming back to haunt your ass 

 

  
Violet pocketed her phone and frowned. "I have to get going." She said as another beep came from her phone. Pepper's name flashed across the screen.

 

**Pepe**

Need you back ASAP!!!! 

 

**Pepe**

Get yourself back here. Family emergencies my ass!!!

 

**Pepe**

You have some explaining to do as to why you're with Charles Xavier

 

Violet's heart froze. Oh this was not good at all. 


	8. Chapter 8

Violet sat down in the chair across from Pepper.

The entire elevator ride up, Pepper had been standing beside her, tensed. Pepper had met Violet in the front of the building, an uncertain and angry expression on her face. 

"So. It's obvious you lied to me, or didn't tell me the entire truth about your 'family emergency'."Pepper glared over the top of her knuckles which were holding up her chin. 

"Well." Violet licked her lips nervously. "You're not wrong." She whispered out. 

Pepper let out a long dragging sigh and turned the computer monitor towards Violet. An HD shot of Violet getting on the bike was playing. "I only happened to come across this because Happy reported a strange motorcycle in the lot." Pepper tapped her red nail on the screen Nightcrawler.

"And that is the guy from the bar last week. A man you didn't recognize right away, a man I highly doubt is all 'human'." Her gaze sharpened on Violet. "Then you go and drive the motorcycle to Xavier's. You don't move from that spot until I called you, and don't bother asking how I tracked you. I've worked with Stark for a long time, I have my own tricks." Pepper leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, her face softening a little.

"Why don't you tell me the truth Vi?" She asked softly and Violet clutched the backpack with her uniform tighter to her chest. She'd never wanted it to come to this, she'd wanted to keep those two lives separate but now it seemed they were intertwining. 

But a part of Violet felt like enough was enough so she told Pepper everything, from when she was younger, to meeting Pepper, Jane, and Darcy, and til now. Pepper listened intently, her face a mask of neutrality.

"So..you're a mutant." Pepper finally broke the silence. Violet just nodded. "Alright that's...I'm not as shocked as I thought I would be." Pepper said mostly to herself. She stood up and walked around the table to bend down and hug Violet. "I just wish you would have trusted me with this sooner." 

"I would have but I wanted a normal life. After Alex showed me what life was outside the manor I couldn't help but crave the normalcy out here. I'm probably insane for choosing this life instead of an X-men's life, heck I was excited for college, but I wouldn't turn back the clock." Violet set the backpack down onto the ground and squeezed Pepper's hand.

"It seems whatever I do I can't escape my past. As it is I'm working for one of the Avengers, and the X-men are asking for my help. I know the Avengers have had help from the X-men before and vice versa which will make it hard for me to just go and help the X-men. If anything I just want to help once, let this be a one time thing. Magneto is being a dick as per usual but even Charles seemed nervous when I met him. This might lead to him calling the Avengers and the Fantastic Four....and me." Violet let go of Pepper's hand as Pepper walked over to the mini fridge in the corner and pulled out two mini vodka bottles. Violet took her's with gratitude. 

"Do Darcy and Jane know?" Pepper asked before swallowing the bottle's contents whole. Violet shook her head. "I think Thor might suspect something. He's been giving me weird looks the last few years." She gulped back her contents, coughing a little. She'd never been good with liquor. 

"So.What exactly can you do?" Pepper sat down at the edge of the desk, staring down at Violet. "I can tell if someone is under mind control or if someone is trying to use mind control on someone else. The other stuff deals with the senses more. I have heightened hearing, vision, strength, speed, etc." She grabbed her backpack and lifted it up.

"And I have a kick ass suit." Pepper laughed at that and motioned for her to pull it out. Violet did just that, placing the spandex/armored hybrid suit against her body to show it off, swinging her hips, striking poses. She tried to balance her mask but it slid off her nose. Pepper was cracking a smile. "Maybe it'd be easier to put it on." She suggested.

Violet nodded , embarrassed, and placed the outfit on the chair. She began taking off her green sweater and jeans, not worried about Pepper seeing her since they'd seen each other naked so many times. Rooming with two girls really desensitized the whole privacy thing. 

She slipped on the navy blue material, threading her arms through the sleeves before pulling the zipper up from her naval to close the suit. It had a tough exterior, resembling Captain America's suit or Mystique's skin. Her boots were black and went just below the knees. There was a large 'X' on the heel on the right boot. She had thick elbow length gloves that were the same material as the suit but black. Her mask was dark blue and was molded to her face shape, made of a stretchy comfortable rubber. It covered her eyes to her lips, leaving a slit for her eyes. The sides of the mask came down on either side of her mouth. It was a straight line across the top of the mask. She pressed gently on her inner wrist and a panel slid open. She showed Pepper where there was a small screen - " for communicating" Violet said - before looping a thick belt around her waist. There were two small pouches on the left and a large one on the right. 

"How do you even have a costume. I thought you'd given up that stuff?" Pepper asked hesitantly touching Pepper's shoulder. 

"I used to be an X-men in training when I was younger. They - mainly Kurt- just kept my suit updated." Violet explained. 

"But there's an even cooler part to this suit." Violet was starting to feel giddy, a sudden feeling of wholeness traveled through her body. She startled at that, she never thought she'd miss the suit, the old days, let alone feel whole. She hadn't even known anything was missing in her life.

Violet pressed on the inner wrist of the other hand and black blades shot out from the back, forming metal wings. The wings were large, seeming to span half the office. "One of the mutants at the school - Forge - created this beauty so don't ask what this stuff is made out of." Violet said laughing. She plucked one of the blades and twirled it in her hand, another one already shooting out to replace its kin.

"Holy Shit." Pepper swore.

"Just call me ShadowWing." Violet said smiling devilishly


	9. Chapter 9

"You weren't kidding." Violet looked at the giant pink bunny in her living room. "I brought a pink bunny home in my purse but..." she trailed over, inspecting it. It didn't look life-threatening or dangerous, but Violet still felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Maybe its some kind of auto blow-up?" Darcy finished the Popsicle she was eating and threw it in the trashcan, making crowd cheering noises when it went in. 

Violet frowned. Maybe that's why the bunny had felt so weird in her hands. She grabbed it by the middle and moved it to the corner of the room so it wasn't blocking the entrance to the kitchen. "Did Jane say when she'd be home?" She asked Darcy, turning her back to the bunny.

"Nope. She has another hot date with Thor." 

Violet sighed and headed towards her room. "I'm gonna go take a nap then, stressful day." She called over her shoulder. Darcy made an affirmative noise, and as Violet shut her bedroom door, she could hear the theme song of Batman starting up in the living room.

Tony had at least came out of his office this morning, looking like his usual self. He'd requested a coffee and returned to his office so quickly that Violet didn't have time to apologize. She tried to when she gave him the coffee, but he brushed it off, like nothing had happened.

Kurt had also been updating her throughout the day. Magneto's secret weapon was yet to be discovered, but he'd sent poisonous penguins to the manor. Who the bloody hell came up with these kinds of attacks? Magneto was an oddball if there ever was one.

She changed into a pair of sweats and a pink tanktop before splaying herself, face-first, onto her blue duvet covers. Within seconds she was dead asleep.

 

\---------

Work the next morning was hectic. One of the secretaries from another floor dumped a ton of papers she'd have to sign and read through before giving to Tony. That would took about 3 hours. Then the copier broke and she was on the phone for another half-hour with the repair guy. Pepper cancelled their lunch so Violet bought herself a Mars Bars from the vending machine.

Now she was munching the candy angrily as she glared at her computer screen. Two planners were to her right, one Tony's and one hers. "Ok, Friday, meeting with the tech group." She made a mark on Tony's book before turning her attention towards hers. "Means late lunch for me." She grumbled. She jotted that down in hers before looking back at the screen.

The elevator dinged and Tony walked in carrying a bag of bagels and coffee. Tony gave a small wave and dumped the bag on Violet's desk. She stared up in confusion, her candy bar dangling from her mouth.

"Look...I'm not really good with these sort of things." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "And I know you were trying to apologize yesterday, but it was my fault, I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just ... guarded sometimes. So..I'm sorry." He nudged the bag of bagels and Violet took the peace offering with a smile.

"And tomorrow, lunch on me and I'll show you my home." He left, taking one of the bagels and coffee, and the office door shut behind him. Today was a good day.

At 6:30pm she left the building and headed home for a well deserved nap. Something she seemed to be doing quiet often recently.

\-------

 

Violet woke up to a ringing next to her head, and she reached for her phone with a groan.

"Hello?" She croaked, swallowing to get rid of her dry mouth. She could hear something like explosions before the Kurt spoke. "We really need zhou out here!" He yelled into the phone.

Slidding out of the bed in her hurry to get her suit, she slammed her knee into the side of the bed and bit back a swear. "I'm coming, send the coordinates." With that she hung up and hurried to her backpack, tossing everything onto her bed. She quickly checked outside and found Darcy passed out on the couch. She returned to her room and locked the door, quickly changing into her suit, she walked over to her balcony and pushed the doors open, releasing her wings. 

With such short notice she wouldn't be able to have "Blackie" sent to her , so she would need to fly. The city was lit below and she checked her wrist to see a red dot telling her where the fight was. 

When she arrived on the beach on the west side of the city, she didn't know what to expect. For one, there were two very large, very evil looking robotic lizards chasing Kurt, Kitty, and Ouro. A mechanical baby - the fuck??!!- was shooting lasers at ...oh god...was that IronMan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this update was kindy crappy and I apologize. I know I also wrote less than usual but I feel like this is just a come-back chapter. Later chapters ( if I hopefully stick to the Sunday update) should be longer.   
> I know I've been on a long as Hiatus but thank you everyone who stuck with this story.  
> I'm also starting a Gotham fic so Idk how that'll go. And it may take some time with my other Marvel story but oh whelp.


	10. Chapter 10

Violet did not need this right now. Of all the times Kurt could have called her for help, it had to be precisely when Tony was there.   
Kurt was now running towards her, a lizard hot on his tail. "Iron man's here?!" Violet freaked and lifted Kurt up by looping her arms around his chest. They were in the air, barley missing the jaws of one of the lizards.  
"I'm sorry Violet, but zhis is to much for us to handle."   
"Where are the other Avengers?"  
"Tony was the only one to answer the call." Kurt motioned with his hand for Violet to drop her and she did. He began clawing at the lizard, teleporting as quickly as possible to avoid the claws.  
Violet grumbled and dived down, grabbing the lizard by the head. Its mechanical red eyes stared right through her as it tried to shake her off. She clung on tightly, thankful for her powers, as her hands made dents in the metal as she climbed. When she reached the back of the head she was pleased to see a panel on its neck.  
She quickly got to work at it, prying the panel off to show a set of wires and buttons. She grabbed a blue one but before she could yank it out she heard a curse from behind her.  
"Sorry Kurt." She called over her shoulder. Judging by the wave of warmth she just felt, the blue wire controlled the fire, because every lizard needed to be a fire breathing lizard apparently.  
She wasn't very good at this, usually Forge was the one who would dismantle the electronic baddies, or make something out of scratch to trap Mystique or her cronies.   
Hoping to all hell that she was lucky, she grabbed all the wires and yanked them out. She only had a few seconds to go back into flight before the lizard toppled over.  
Kurt shot her a thumbs up from the ground and ran towards Ororo and Kitty who had manage to dismember it.  
Now all that was left was the laser baby..and Tony.  
The first thing she did was assess the baby. It stood about 20 ft tall and was made of some kind of metal. Its finger tips were gone, its its place were red lasers shooting at Tony who was dodging the best he could, the arm of his suit smoking. Hopefully this thing had a panel like the lizards.  
She swooped down,landing on the back of the baby, frustrated when she didn't even dent the baby. She scanned the entire backside but found nothing suspicious that would entitle a secret panel.  
"Who are you?" Tony asked, teetering in the air. The baby raised a hand to swipe him and he went down. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Violet jumped down and managed to catch the man before he hit the ground. Even with her strength he was pretty heavy. She would need to set him down somewhere safe, his suit was crap from that baby's last swipe.  
"A friend." Is all she said, flying them over to the parking lot of the beach, setting him down as gently as he could. "Thanks oh cryptic one." He said gruffly, looking over his Armour.   
Violet smirked, raising back into the air as she fixed her attention to the baby. "Do you know what type of metal its made of?" Tony looked up at her and then back at the baby.  
"No clue, all I know is direct hits have no effect. The only dent I made was its ankle and only because my repulser clipped it."  
Violet didn't know what to do with that information. If a direct hit didn't work? It's not like she could take it down by shadow-boxing. She saw Ouro coming over and she motioned to her friend she was going after the baby.  
Storm threw her 'don't do it' look but Violet was already flying to it. She had to think of a plan fast. She began circling the baby, avoiding its lasers the best she could. And then the baby crouched down and metal wings came out of its back.  
Because, of course, when fighting evil beings they always have a trick up their sleeves. If giant lizards who breathed fire didn't work, then send in the laser firing baby with wings.  
It raised into the air and took a swing at her, she blocked it but the force was still enough to push her backwards, spirling in the air. She grunted, getting the air back into her lungs, and lunged at the baby, round-house kicking its head, sending it a few inches back.  
A few inches was better than nothing.   
They went like this, back and forth for a little bit, as Violet tried to think of a plan to get rid of it for good. It was then that the idea dawned on her. She could hit herself for not thinking of it sooner.  
The baby was filled with wires, meaning it would short-circut if it got wet enough, and they were at a beach. Now she just hoped the baby wasn't too heavy.  
She swooped down, her arms grabbing as much of the baby's ankle as she could, and attempted to lift it up. Nothing happened. The baby shook her off his foot and she slammed into some rocks, cursing as pain rushed through her. Ororo was at her side in seconds.  
"Stupid child, what were you thinking going all in like that ?"   
"The...wind...Ororo." Violet tried speaking, the plan coming all together in her mind. "We need to drop the baby into the water." She pushed herself up into a standing position and pointed the baby.  
"Help me lift it." When she went into the air, she headed for its diaper, finding a better purchase then the ankle. She began pulling up, managing to pull it up a few inches. It began flailing and she was loosing her grip when Ororo's winds pushed the baby higher, and the two of them tossed the baby into the river.  
Now, what to do about Tony?


	11. Chapter 11

"That was obviously Magneto's work, no one else could have come up with that idea." Kurt huffed, spinning on the red leather stool he was perched on."

"I don't think so. Something felt wrong, the air around the baby was unnatural," Ororo said, turning to Violet. "Did you feel anything?"

Violet pursed her lips and cautiously leaned against the bar, as to not slice anything with her wings. "For a second...but I can't be sure." She said apologetically.

Kitty, Ororo, Kurt, and Violet were all inside Tony's tower, waiting for him to return from his penthouse. He'd offered them food and medical supplies after the battle and they'd happily agreed. When they'd gotten inside he had disappeared to go clean-up. They'd all taken positions around the room, Kurt crouched on the stool, Ororo standing by the stove with Violet a few feet away by the fridge, and Kitty sitting on the counter. They were in the kitchen of the Avengers common room, the evidence speaking for itself. Clint's bow was laying haphazardly on the couch, there was a hulk blanket with an abandoned cup of tea next to it on the floor, and a pair of black stilettos.

"So maybe he's working with someone." Kitty suggested. 

"Someone who uses magic." Ororo said.

Tony took that moment to appear, stepping out of the elevator not even Violet had heard coming down.

"I hate magic." He said bitterly, walking over to the fridge. Violet side-stepped and watched as he pulled out some water bottles and set them on counter.

"You guys know you didn't have to wait for me right?" Tony asked, seeing them all eye the water-bottles like they were made of gold.

Kitty grabbed one quickly and began drinking, which brought everyone else into motion. As the other X-men grabbed their waters, Tony brought out chips and fruit.

"Sorry there isn't more, it's Black Widow's turn to go grocery shopping and she hasn't gone yet."

Violet grabbed a small bag of Doritos and set about opening it as Tony set a tablet on the table. Suddenly there was a hologram of the fight coming from the tablet.

"Before the baby touches the water there's a red outline." Tony pointed out.

"Must have been the energy I felt." Ororo said leaning in closer.

Violet shifted a little, wincing when she heard her wings scrape the floor. "We should take this new information to Xavier, maybe he knows of someone who has a red tint to their magic."

Kitty and Kurt looked at her in confusion. "Every magic user has a signature to their magic. Whether the color it leaves behind or a smell, or feeling." She explained.

Tony nodded his head with enough force Violet feared his head would snap off. "After the battle with the Chitauri, Thor and I worked on a device to scan magic, in case Loki managed to come back here. If I can find it, we can tell the damage control to bring the baby back here and I can use the device in the lab. " He said excitedly. 

"The lizards might also need to be brought in." Ororo suggested. 

Tony nodded. "Jarvis can you take care of that?" 

"Of course sir." The AI said. Kurt and Kitty jumped and even Ororo seemed a little fazed by Jarvis. 

"Jarvis is my AI," Tony explained, giving Violet a weird look since she hadn't even flinched. "He's very trustworthy, not about to go all terminator on us." He continued, turning off the tablet.

"If you'll excuse me now, I have a date in an hour or so an I need to make myself a little bit more presentable." He motioned to some of the bruises on his arm and cuts.

The X-men said their good-byes to Tony and went into the elevator. 

It was then that it hit her,  _She was the date._ The memory of Tony telling her he'd treat her to lunch and show her around his penthouse played through her head.

That meant she had just about an hour to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I finally updated!! It's been 9 months or so and I know this chapter is hecka short and I'm sorry but between school and volunteering I haven't had much time to really focus on this, especially since I have other fics I'm working on. This one has been a real struggle for some reason, so pushing out this chapter was hard enough. I promise I the upcoming ones will be better.


	12. Chapter 12

The bunny was still giving her a weird feeling. It even looked bigger than the day before. Violet had been getting ready for her date - could it even be considered a date?

The bunny also looked slightly bigger and the stomach was bulging weirdly. Violet frowned and headed off to her room. She’d have to get rid of that thing when she came back to the apartment. 

She was at the tower about 20 minutes later in a nice pair of shoes, black jeans, and a red long sleeved shirt. She had let her hair stay down, a pony-tail on her wrist in case.

“Welcome back Ms.Xavier.” JARVIS said as she stepped into the elevator which began going up without her touching anything.

“Just Violet will be fine.” She responded. She hadn’t had much interaction with the A.I’s person to person you could say. Usually they just communicated through her tablet, him sending little notes and tips. She wondered what the backstory was for the A.I. Knowing Tony, JARVIS would have to represent something sentimental and someone Tony trusted.

The elevator opened up and she took a step into Tony’s penthouse, her eyebrows raised in awe. To her left, the floors were a mahogany finish and the walls were a dark red. There was a thick, white carpet under a small cluster of plushy looking brown couches that surrounded a large TV and coffee table that had tools scattered over it. There was a kitchen directly in front of her that had a bar and red and gold velvet stools. The counters were stainless steel. On the fridge there were pictures of the Avengers. Violet walked over to look at them, one of Black Widow and Tony dancing caught her attention and she looked at how Tony was smiling brightly, and Black Widow was badly concealing a smirk. just as she heard footsteps approaching from further inside the penthouse. 

She moved away from the photos and back to standing in front of the elevator just as Tony walked in, wearing blue jeans and a grey shirt. Violet was honestly surprised at how simply he was dressed.

Tony seemed to read her thoughts and broke into a smile. “I happen to own shirts without logos or band names you know?”

He opened his arms wide and she let herself fall into the embrace. “I should get a picture of this, it’s a monumental moment.”

Tony snorted and shook his head. “Let’s start the tour shall we. I actually have an ulterior motive to taking you up here besides just showing you around.”

She raised an eyebrow as he led her down the hall he’d came through. They stopped at the first door on the left, Tony leaning against it.

“I’m going to be starting a project, and when I get really invested there are often times I may not sleep or eat, even if JARVIS tries to get my attention. I need someone to check-up on me every now and then in the day and I hate to ask but would you like to have the resident role of Tony Stark’s babysitter?”

Violet widened her eyes, surprised he was trusting her with this. “What about Pepper?” She wanted to accept right away but she had to ask. 

He looked at her shocked. “Pepper’s going to be in Tokyo for the next week going to meetings I won’t attend since I’m no longer CEO.”

Violet crossed her arms. “She didn’t tell me that.” She said more to herself.

Tony looked slightly uncomfortable and coughed. “Anyways, do you accept?”   
She nodded and he smiled and opened the door across from where he’d been leaning on. Violet forced herself to focus on what Tony was saying and not on the fact that Pepper hadn’t mentioned the fact she’d be gone for so long. 

“This here’s the guest room, where you can stay. Across from that is the bathroom.” He was moving rapidly down the hall, and Violet followed unsure why he was acting so flighty. “That’s a mini lab and over here is another bathroom and there’s my bedroom which I will be hiding myself in.”

With that Tony flung himself into his room and locked the door leaving a stunned Violet behind.

A moment later Violet heard a ding from the living room, meaning someone had arrived on the elevator. She tilted her head a little and she could hear the individual breathing, could hear the heavy thump of feet hitting the floor, then the loud, baraton of someone who held a lot of authority in his tone. 

“Tony we need to talk right now about your behavior. You can’t avoid me forever!”

She walked out of the hall and saw Captain America standing by outside the elevator looking perplexed when he saw her. 

She casually leaned her hip against the corner of the hall’s entrance and raised an eyebrow.

“What’d he do this time?” She asked with a lazy smile.

He deflated and suddenly the super soldier was hunched in on himself, his expression defeat. “Tony has a thing for self-sacrifice, and while it helps us, it usually means he’s injured which is not what we want at all.” He scoffed.

He took a further step into the room and yelled, “We saw the footage of what happened at the beach, you’re lucky the winged girl was there to help you!”

He looked back at Violet and blushed with embarrassment.

“Sorry about that, you’re Tony’s new P.A right?”

“Yup, Violet Xavier. And you’re the one and only Captain America.” She said unable to hide the awe from her tone. She stuck her hand out and waited for him to shake it.

When she was younger she’d been a huge fan, looking up everything she could about Captain America. She even had copies of journals from the Howling Commandos, and Pepper had snuck some pictures of the collection of Captain America war memorabilia that Tony had kept from his father.

“Steve Rogers, You can call me Steve.” He said shyly and walked closer so he could give her a firm shake, his hand dwarfing hers.

“I’m sure I can coax Tony out for you.” She said releasing his hand. She heard a scoff from behind her and turned to see Tony with his arms crossed over his chest.

“This is a betrayal.” He murmured, walking further into the room and heading straight for the kitchen.

The coffee machine started up and he stared at it impatiently, avoiding looking at the other individuals in the room.

“Tony-” Steve started but Tony interrupted.

“Spare me, I’ve heard the speech before.” 

Steve looked at him with disappointment and Violet decided to break the tension.

“I’m actually going to be staying here for the next week, keep the fort up and running while Tony works on his...project?” She turned to look at Tony for clarification.

“During the attack, we learned that a person or thing was using magic to control everything. Damage Control is going to bring everything here later and I’m going to be working on it with that thing Thor and I made after Loki.” Tony explained to Steve. “Really should give it a name.” He mumbled, pouring the coffee into a blue mug he’d pulled out of the sink.

Steve opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it with a shake of his head. “It’s a good thing you’re here then Ms.Xavier.”

“Violet.” She corrected and saw out of the corner of her eye that Tony was watching her. She wondered if he noticed how she hadn’t flinched like the time Tony had asked about her last name.

He smiled but jumped when a crash came from direction of Tony. The mug was shattered on the floor and Tony had pulled up a holographic white board and was writing a mile a minute with a marker.

“Step one, you’re going to have to clean up after him when he gets an idea.” Steve said heading over to the pantry door. He pulled out a broom and dustpan and turned to her expectantly.

“He’s unaware of anything when he gets into work mode, hence the mug. He had an idea, had to write it down right away and bam, there goes the mug.” Steve explained as Violet took the broom and dustpan.

She cautiously stepped closer to Tony and waved a good-bye to Steve as he headed to the elevator.

Walking behind Tony, she began sweeping the chunks of blue ceramic. Once that was all done, she tossed everything into the trash and headed to the pantry. A flash of light caught her eye and she looked over at the fridge. On the floor next to it, there was her one of her metal feathers, glinting from the sunlight. 

She slowly put the broom and dustpan in the pantry and then stooped down to try and grab the feather without Tony noticing. Quickly shoving it into her pants pocket, she stood up and almost smacked her head against Tony’s. 

“Sorry.” She quickly said, wincing when Tony rubbed his head where they’d smacked. 

“You’re head is like titanium.” He joked. “Was wondering what you were doing down there.”

Violet lied smoothly. “Checking for any pieces of the mug I missed while sweeping.”

He looked sheepish and scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry about that. I’m sure Capsicle explained everything.”   
She nodded.

“Why don’t you get back to your apartment and pack some stuff to bring here.”

Violet gave a him a short hug good-bye before heading into the elevator and finally to her car to her apartment.

Now she just had to throw out that bunny and talk to Pepper about why the hell the woman hadn’t told her she was leaving.


End file.
